Best Dream Every!
by random-fandom142
Summary: Roxas tries to sleep but can't and a game of truth and dare brings out dark secrets but it is it real?  T for swearing


**Random One-shot**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, except the really crappy plot there is**

Music pounded though the halls of Organization XII and into a certain blonde's room. _Damn that Demyx, _Roxas thought to himself, getting out of bed.

He walked the short hallway to the water boy's room. "DEMYX!" Roxas screamed, pounding his fist against the blue door. "What is it Roxas?" Demyx asked once he opened the door a few minutes later.

"Why is there music blaring at 1 in the morning?" Roxas asked, his lips becoming a line on his face, and his hands forming tight fist. "Well, I thought we could have a small party and than a game of truth or dare!" Demyx squealed, clapping his hands and jumping up and down. "Are you drunk?" The spiky blonde keyblade master asked the sitar playing blonde. "Nope, I decided that they would be no alcohol here tonight, now come on in!" Demyx responded, dragging Roxas into his room, where he met an earful of David Bowe.

After releasing the other blonde's hand, Demy walked over to the black and blue stereo, turning it down. "What the hell, Demyx?" A deep, husky voice called from the corner. Roxas's breathe went short, his face flushed a bit and his hands started sweating.

_What __is __he __going __here? __Wait __he __and __Demyx __are __friends,_Roxas thought. He turned around and started at the source of the voice…Axel.

"We are going to start playing truth or dare! So everyone get in a circle on the floor!" Demyx cheered sitting down on the floor.

After many grunts and complaints, everyone was seated and ready to play. It went:

Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, Axel and Roxas, who was blushing a bit.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Demyx asked the group, glancing at everyone trying to get someone to say they will. "I'll go," Roxas spoke, everyone shocked at his sudden action.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Larxene asked, a smirk forming on her pale face and her eyes glaring at Roxas, holes almost visible above his eyes. "D-dare," Roxas shutters, hoping to the lord above him, he isn't going to regret his choose.

"I dare you to...strip down to your boxers for the rest of the game," she told the shaking blonde and smirking at his, oh so pale face. "F-fine," Roxas finally says after a few moments, removing his "Green Day" shirt and his black/white checkered pants.

"Nice shorts, Roxy!" Axel chuckles, glancing at the red/black heart boxers and seeing the blonde's face go deep red. "Shut up," Roxas snaps back, crossing his arms over his bear chest. "Okay Roxas you pick someone now," Marluxia points out to the still blushing blonde. After glancing over everyone, he says "How about you…Demyx?" Truth or dare?"

"T-truth," Demyx mumbles to the other blonde, looking down at this carpet as though it was far better than the game. "Who is your secret crush?" Roxas asks, a smirk forming against his light pink face and his eyes showing a mischievous glint. "Can everyone but Roxas leave?" Demyx asks, his face the same red as Roxas's a few moments ago.

Once everyone was outside the room, Demyx leans toward Roxas, his breathe shorting and whispers "Zexion."

As everyone walks back into the room to see not only a blushing Demyx but also a smirking Roxas, glaring at the other blonde. "What are you smirking about, Roxy?" Axel asks from behind the blonde, startling him to where he jumps a little bit. "Nothing you need to worry about," Roxas responds back, his smirk not leaving his pink face. "Oh come on now, aren't we best friends?" Axel asks, sitting down next to the blonde and his greens eyes showing such desperation. "I'll give you a small hint, let's just say I have some really good blackmailing information." Roxas tells the red head next to him, his eyes meeting the other man's eyes and staying for a minute.

Taking this moment, Axel leans in a bit and closes his eyes, hoping to hit a soft surface, that surface being Roxas's lips. But before he could get close, Demyx calls out "Okay let's restart the game!"

Once the game was back on track, everyone learned something new about one another. For instance Larxene has a huge ass crush on a certain female wizard from Harry Potter played by none other than Emma Waston. After being dared to remove his short, Marluxia shows he has a pink rose tattooed on his left shoulder and underneath is the words "Love is everything." Zexion on the other hand was asked if he has anything pieced on him and he showed them his right eyebrow, the one he hides from everyone, and on it was 3 earrings, one blue, black and white. Xion had the worst secret of them all, after she was asked her worst fear; she said it was the dark, shocking to all the other members of the party. Axel on the other had was more girly than you give him credit for, not only does he work out everyday for 3 hours, he gets his nails down every weekend, painted either black or red.

"Okay Roxas truth or dare?" Demyx asks the other blonde, hands resting firmly on his hips. "Dare," he responds back, his voice showing courage even though he was still only in his boxers.

"I dare you to kiss…Axel!" Demyx tells him, watching all the color leaving both the other blonde and the red head at the same exact time.

Roxas turned toward the said person, his face burning up, his hands sweating and his breath becoming short and raspy. Sitting closer to him was hard enough as it is, now leaning toward his best friend, closing his soft blue eyes and leaning in was by far the hardest part.

After leaning in close enough, Roxas felt the soft surface of Axel's lips; his mind was blown to smithies. Fireworks were going off inside his mind.

_I __can__'__t __believe __I __am __doing __this, __even __though __I __do __like __him, __this __is __not __what __I __wanted!_ Roxas thought his mind still not functioning well enough to think any more than that.

Once the best friends parted, green eyes meet blue eyes and stayed there. Everyone else was shocked; gaping at what just happened and how the scene seemed perfect nothing could ruin it.

"Umm…good night!" Roxas quickly said, grapping his clothes and making a run for the door. But before he even reached it, his wrist was caught by such a strong grip and he was turned around.

Now facing the person he wants to avoid the most was now standing right in front of him…Axel. "What is it?" Roxas asks, avoiding all possible eyes connection at all cost.

"Why are you trying to run away?" Axel asks, his voice dripping in sadness and hurt, his eyes rejection and confusion. "I am really tried, now would you please let me go?" Roxas responds back to the red head, his eyes not leaving the blue carpet underneath his feet. "Sure you are," Axel says back, sarcasticness dripping off his voice and into the air.

"Yes I am, no-"

Before the forth letter even came out of his mouth, his lips were captured by the red head in front of him. Again his mind was smashed with this great force of love and he no longer to create words.

"I love you, Roxas!"

"I lo-"

BEEP! BEEP!

_What __the __hell __is __that? _Roxas thought, his mind now returning back to its normal state. Looking around the room, he realized he was he is room.

BEEP! BE-

Smashing the red alarm clock to pieces, Roxas laid back down on his bed.

"Best Dream Ever!"

**okay it may suck but i had this up during my world history class cause i was really bored like last week**

**my friend was all cheeped out cause i wrote this right behind her**

**you should have seen the look on her face, it was hilarious**

**please R&R cause if i get 5 ill make more stories like this!**

**pwease review **


End file.
